Super or Sinister/Elemental Extraction
Name=Elemental Extraction *Types=Origin *Summary=Your superhero is capable of calling forth one of the four classical elements (picked upon taking of feat) and utilizing it for personal needs or gain. *Prereqs=Use of the Super or Sinister supplemental mechanic, Can only be taken at Character Creation *Benefit=Depending on the exact version (see Table:Elemental Extraction below), the superhero can call forth and subvert a particular element. As the character grows in level and learns to control the power, they learn to use and improve upon these abilities. When a character picks their element of choice, they are now considered immune to damage from that element (if fire or earch damage or crushing, if water they are considered amphibious and able to breathe in water and immune to depth pressure, or if air they are immune to strong winds and can glide not fly). *Normal=A character would normally not be able to call forth the elements with such ease. *Special=The taking of this feat opens up the option of taking any honing feats with the Elemental Extraction prerequisite. Elemental Abilities Earth Path ;Immunity :A character may not be crushed, take blunt damage, and receives half of falling damage. The character can also walk normally during earthquakes and land slides, and sense sink holes shortly before they open up. ;Sure Footed :Characters attempting to bull rush, overrun, or move this character receive a -4 against the attack ;Soften Earth and Stone :Your character can Soften Earth and Stone as the spell at will. ;Shape Stone :Your character can Shape Stone once ever 1d6 rounds. ;Wall of Stone :Your character can create a Wall of Stone as the spell twice per day. ;Repel Stone :Your character can repel stone, like the spell Repel Metal or Stone, except only working on stone or earthen material. This ability can be used twice per day. ;Move Earth :Your character can Move Earth as the spell once ever 1d6 rounds. ;Earthquake :Your character stomps, causing the effects of Earthquake (as the spell) to happen. Air Path ;Immunity :A character is treated as being three size categories larger when making checks against strong winds or storms to remain footed. ;Wind Walk :The character can cast Wind Walk as the spell twice per day. ;Strong Gust :The character gains the ability to cast Gust of Wind as the spell once very 1d6 rounds. For every Strong Gust +1, the gust increases in speed by 25 miles per hour. Per increase, a creature caught in the gust is treated as one size category smaller than they are in determining the effect of the ability on them. ;Control Winds :You can cast Control Winds as the spell twice per day. ;Whirlwind :Your character can cast Whirlwind as the spell once per day. Fire Path ;Immunity :The character is immune to all damage with the fire descriptor and may walk through flames with no discomfort. ;Produce Flame :The character has the ability to cast a Produce Flame as the spell once every 1d3 rounds. ;Burning Hands :The character has the ability to cast a Burning Hands as the spell once every 1d3 rounds. ;Blistering Beam :The character has the ability to cast a Blistering Beam as the spell once every 1d3 rounds. ;Fireball :The character has the ability to cast a fireball as the spell once every 1d3 rounds. ;Wall of Fire :The character has the ability to cast a Wall of Fire as the spell once every 1d4 rounds. ;Rain of Fire :The character has the ability to cast a Rain of Fire as the spell once every 1d6 rounds. Water Path ;Amphibious :A character may breathe water as easily as air. ;Immunity :The character is immune to the pressure associated with deep water. ;Create Water :The character has the ability to cast a Create Water as the spell once every 1d3 rounds. ;Control Water :The character has the ability to cast a Control Water as the spell once every 1d4 rounds. ;Water Walk :The character has the ability to cast a Water Walk as the spell once every 1d6 rounds. ;Water Breathing :The character has the ability to cast a Water Breathing as the spell once every 1d6 rounds. ;Water Elemental :Your character is capable of calling forth one elder Water Elemental per day. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → O.G.R.E.s → RPG Portal → Role-playing Games → List of Games → Super or Sinister Category:Browse Category:Role-playing Games Category:Origin Feat Category:Super or Sinister